


Flight

by CoyoteChasingThunder



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, But it's like more emotional, Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Family, Found Family, I'll add more tagslater, M/M, Simon Snow Angst, Sleepless, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoyoteChasingThunder/pseuds/CoyoteChasingThunder
Summary: Simon goes for a fly, prompted by just a feeling of listlessness. Baz and Penny worryCombo of Found Family & Sleepless Prompts (Days 25 & 29) for CoC 2020
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I'm so glad to posting this!  
> Thank you to my friend, Raegan for being the admin for CoC 2020!! Love u bestpacito  
> And a huge thanks to my friend @SRGermain for reading it out loud to me and fixing all my punctuation errors...  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

He’s been restless lately. I mean of course, he has, he’s Simon. So full of energy and magic and life. But lately (ever since he lost his magic) it’s been listless energy. Penny and I have been doing everything we can to support him, but it’s hard. I can’t even imagine waking up and feeling the pain and emptiness; a complete void.  
We all moved in together. Into our own little apartment. It faces the woods (good for feeding). Penny cooks breakfast. It feels … nice. Domestic. Whoever thought I would describe my life like that?

I woke up bloody freezing, in the dark. “Snow” I groaned. “Close the window”. I curled my toes tightly, hoping the fall breeze would go away. “Snow,” I said flatly. A bolt of panic shot through me. I jolted out of bed and flung away the bedsheets from his side of the bed. Nothing. “Out for a midnight snack are you” I muttered. Whatever. I’m sure he would come back with his big puppy eyes with a warmed scone and crawl back into bed with me. I would pretend to be annoyed but only for so long. As long as he came back to me. I shivered slightly and walked over to close the damned window. It was pushed all the way open and that only added insult to injury. If he had to open it he needn’t have opened it the whole way. I closed it quietly and stepped out into the hall. I glanced down the dark hallway to Penny's door, which was spelled shut. I stepped towards the kitchen. It was dark. My feet hit the linoleum and I froze. Empty. Where the hell was he? I retreated to our room and grabbed my wand. Best not to go unprotected just in case. My mind raced through the possibilities. He could have gone for a late run, or maybe Penny accidentally spelled him invisible. Anything I could think of that wasn’t goblin or magician related. I hated feeling like this. So panicked and unsure of myself. If Simon were here he would have made fun of my put-together façade. I took a deep breath. “You are a Pitch. Act like one,” I whispered in a voice that sounded so lost, even to my own ears. I checked the front door. Still locked, protection spells still in place. Nothing was out of order. He was gone without a trace. “Penny!” I shouted. Something was wrong. I heard a thump and light spilled down the hallway. Penny’s curly hair framed a glowing halo around her face. She rubbed her askew glasses.

“Baz. What in the bloody hell are you shouting about at 1 am?” She groaned her voice deep from sleep.  
“Simon’s gone,” I whispered, my voice falling short. I cleared my throat. “He’s gone.”  
“What do you mean!” she snapped, rubbing her ring anxiously. “What’s wrong is it those damned goblins again. They’re working in pairs now you know.” She frowned, her brows furrowing deeply.  
“No. At least I don’t think so. The window was wide open. I would’ve noticed a fucking numpty wandering around.”  
Her eyes widened. “He wouldn’t.”  
“Wouldn’t what?” I snapped, already half knowing the answer.  
“Take off,” she whispered. All the blood drained from her face. “He’s been so restless lately. Especially after today. What if he just … left?”  
“A little fly about to relax?” I huffed in disbelief. Simon wouldn’t just take off without telling me. Unless he was so upset about himself and he didn’t want to bother me. Shit. “Oh, Merlin and Morgana he would.” All of a sudden I felt my tiredness crash down on my shoulders. I sank into the couch and rubbed my eyes. They only ached more. “I want to go after him. A seeking spell and we’ll get him back home.” I was determined and worried. A horrid combination really, it turned my stomach.  
“Baz.” Penny said softly.  
“I know,” he needs space. It went unsaid between us, but it didn’t mean I wasn’t worried out of my mind. “What if he’s hurt? What if he needs to talk to us?”  
“I’ll make some tea,” she said, moving quietly around the kitchen.  
I sighed deeply. “We’ll wait one day.” One day and then we’re going after him. More than one day away from our little family is too long. When I first realized that was what we were I was scared. But now? I’m in love with how well we fit together, each little part of ourselves fitting together to make home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to post another chapter soon uwu  
> (Also I don't think Simon can actually fly without his magic soo just ignore that plothole)


End file.
